


破处之路(ABO)

by duanlianshenti



Category: BuckyXBrock, SteveXBrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlianshenti/pseuds/duanlianshenti
Summary: 巴基要帮助自己的好兄弟史蒂夫，alpha中的alpha，找一个火辣又纯洁的omega破处。最终，他们都栽在了朗姆洛手里。





	破处之路(ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> 丧心病狂的作者又起名为《破处之路，道阻且艰》。
> 
> 设定：ABO，现代AU，OOC。

丧心病狂的作者又起名为《破处之路，道阻且艰》。

设定：ABO，现代AU，OOC。

梗概：巴基要帮助自己的好兄弟史蒂夫，alpha中的alpha，找一个火辣又纯洁的omega破处。最终，他们都栽在了朗姆洛手里。

 

一个alpha，  
一个高大英俊金发蓝眼的alpha，  
一个高大英俊金发蓝眼，乳沟夹手机，腹肌能跑马的alpha，  
别人最想从他身上拿走什么？他的处男之身。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯，巴基的好兄弟，就是这样一个alpha，不幸的是，他母胎单身至今。

身为他的好兄弟，“布鲁克林小王子”，巴基.巴恩斯的每天日常，当然是从给史蒂夫介绍对象开始的：“对门的护士怎么样？”

正背对他整理画册的史蒂夫答道：“上回约她出去看电影，就没有下文了。”

巴基皱皱眉，眼睛盯着老友的背影，继续追问：“娜塔莎的朋友艾玛呢？”

史蒂夫忙碌的整理画册，头也不回的说：“她的耳朵上打了三排耳钉，像活页夹一样，看着我都替她疼……”

如果巴基眼睛有热视线的话，史蒂夫厚实的脊背就要被烧穿了。

“那经济学院的系花呢？”

史蒂夫忙碌的手停下了，他终于肯回头看着巴基说：“那个omega？我带她去看画展，送她回家之后，嗯……她邀请我进去喝咖啡……”

“太好啦！你肯定同意了！对吗？！我跟你说，那个系花的信息素可是号称香奈儿5号——直alpha斩！没有一个alpha可以拒绝……”

巴基正说得兴起，唾沫横飞的形容那个omega系花有多辣。他的话音未落，直接被史蒂夫的声音打断了。

“我拒绝了。”

“啥？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，双手抱胸无奈的看着巴基，“我说，我拒绝她了。”

“WTF！老兄，你到底是什么问题啊？！我只是要你约omega出去开房而已！又不是让你跟他们过一辈子！你有什么好挑剔的？！那可是女神级别的omega！”

巴基忍不住把双手插进了自己梳理整齐的浓密头发里。

“你不会想保持着处男之身到坟墓里吧！”巴基已经气到口不择言了，“想想吧，你的墓碑上刻着：这里躺着一个超能力者——他的处男之身就是他的力量之源！！！”

巴基顶着蓬乱的头发，一边谴责自己的发小，一边情绪激动地挥舞双手，开始不自觉的像追着自己尾巴的猫咪一样原地转圈。

“冷静，冷静一下，兄弟。”听着巴基越说越夸张，史蒂夫不得不出声打断他，“你今天有点不对劲，到底发生了什么事？我是处男这件事按理说应该不会让你烦恼成这样。”

就像突然被按下了暂停键，巴基在史蒂夫大海一样蔚蓝的双眼注视中败下阵来，他不自在地咬了咬嘴唇，懊恼的说：“那个和你约会过的omega，说你……身体那方面……有问题……”

他低着头边说着，边抬眼偷看史蒂夫，生怕他露出受伤的表情。

史蒂夫看着巴基这副小心翼翼、生怕踩到自己痛脚的样子，缓缓地摇了摇头，勾起嘴角笑着说：“你知道，我是不会对你生气的。”

巴基看到史蒂夫笑了，也跟着讨好的笑起来。

“所以……”史蒂夫挑挑眉，露出“我看透你了，老兄”的笑容，(这是从小到大，每次巴基闯祸跑来史蒂夫这里寻求庇护时，史蒂夫都会露出的笑容)，他接着说，“你还有什么话怕我生气没有说完的，一次性全都说出来吧！”

“……我帮你……约炮了……”巴基从嘴巴的缝隙里，小小声地挤出这几个词。

“哈喽？有人在吗？我什么都没有听见呢？”难得看到老友巴基窘迫的样子，史蒂夫忍不住坏心眼的逗逗他。

“我说！我用！你的名字！去约炮了！而且人家同意了！”巴基大喊出来。

“Shit！你他妈做了啥？！”

史蒂夫习惯了自己的老友时不时的坑他，只是没想到这回巴基玩得这么大——大到他听到的瞬间就绷紧了身体的肌肉，准备狠狠地大力“感谢”巴基的“热心帮助”了。

“啊！！！Language！Language！！”巴基面对盛怒状态下的史蒂夫，就像年幼的小鹿面对饥饿的老虎一样，瞬间就脚软认怂。

他拼着最大的肺活量，争取在史蒂夫冲过来给他肚子一拳之前大声喊道：“冷静冷静冷静啊兄弟，你看我为了让你脱处东奔西走的份上原谅我这次！而且那帮家伙在背后说你说得太难听了，我忍不住和他们吵起来一时冲动才直接在约炮APP上帮你找omega的，我知道你以前是看不上那些庸脂俗粉但是这个omega真的是火辣又性感禁欲又清纯你看看啊！！！！！！”

巴基强大的求生欲促使他极其迅速地掏出手机调到“火辣又性感禁欲又清纯的Omega”的个人页面，左手抱头蹲下右手举高手机，蒙头大喊：“史蒂维！！！看在我跟你从小光屁股玩到大的份上，下手轻点！！！不要打脸！！！！！”

史蒂夫都要被自家老友的做作给气笑了。他故意加重脚步，三步两跨走到努力把自己身高一米八几体重近两百磅的庞大身躯蜷成一团的巴基身边。

他低头看了看手机上的Omega照片。黑发的男人长着一张极具南欧风情的脸，挑高的眉骨，深邃的眼窝，高挺的鼻梁，金棕色的眼睛不耐烦的微微眯起。他明明穿着最板正的西装，却用手扯开领带解开风纪扣，露出黑色衬衫下包裹的美好锁骨。

嗯，不错，头骨比例得当面部曲线流畅优美，是个美人。史蒂夫在心里暗赞一声。

这是一个看了就让人联想到性的omega，换句话说，他长了一张“开房脸”。  
页面下方写着“开房脸”的名字：朗姆。不用想肯定是假名了。

呵……这个Omega清纯不清纯，史蒂夫不知道。他只肯定一件事——这个Omega是巴基选的没错，朗姆就是巴基喜欢的类型。

艹！这小子到底是给我约炮还是给自己约炮啊？！

想到这，史蒂夫一把抢过巴基的手机，在这小子刚准备站起来之前，又给了他的脑袋几巴掌，把他打得嗷嗷直叫。

“嗷！住手住手！！史蒂维你不是说不要约炮吗？你现在干什么又抢我手机？！”

“看在这位Omega美人的份上，我就勉强去见见他吧。”

巴基震惊地瞪大眼睛，蹲在地上都忘了起来，仰头冲着史蒂夫大叫：“你不是不约炮吗？！你连约会都不去更何况约炮？！”

史蒂夫直接回给巴基一个翻到天花板的白眼，“谁说我不约会。我又不是死人！”

“那你为什么还是处男？！”

“因为他们都不！好！看！”

“对门的护士骨架太大，身体脂肪分布不均衡；娜塔莎的朋友艾玛穿了眉环耳环唇环舌环脐环，我敢肯定她还穿了乳环，破坏了身体的完整；Omega系花隆鼻隆胸垫臀部，而且还取了一对肋骨。所以……”史蒂夫耸耸肩，两手摊开做了一个无奈的表情，“Pass。”

巴基一脸震惊的还没缓过劲，摇着头喃喃自语：“这一定是我听过的最劲爆的消息。”

“OK，现在告诉我，你和朗姆约在哪见面？”

“1:00 p.m.南贝里大街14号。兄弟，相信我，他绝对，辣透了！”

 

2

 

“巴基！你小子干了什么好事？！”史蒂夫用力地磨着后槽牙狠狠地对着手机说道。愤怒的他已经完全不顾及现在自己正身处繁华的大街，以及周围人看向他的好奇目光。

“冷静，兄弟，”手机里传来巴基戏谑的声音，“你什么意思？”

“你装什么傻！约炮软件！个人简介！”史蒂夫的声音越来越大。

“噗呲！”巴基终于忍不住笑出来，“不用客气，兄弟，这是我应该做的——尽可能的把你完美的形象展现出来，确保有更多的Omega知道！”

“詹姆斯！布坎南！巴恩斯！！你是故意的！你！绝对是！故意的！”史蒂夫忍不住对着手机大吼。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”手机里传来巴基疯狂的爆笑声。

史蒂夫发誓，他绝对听到了巴基从椅子上笑翻倒地的声音。

过了好一会，手机里的笑声才逐渐减弱。史蒂夫听到手机对面的人一边发出气球漏气般嗤嗤的笑声一边说：“史蒂维，噢，亲爱的史蒂维，拿出你高水平Alpha气势来，就像简介里那样，舍弃童贞就在眼前！加油！”

史蒂夫站在人来人往的南贝里大街上，觉得自己在纽约温暖的初秋却感受到了北极严冬的寒冷，刺骨的寒风刮过了他的脸、他的心，并狠狠地在他的心上掏了一个洞。

这一切，都来源于眼前手机里的网站。

网站管理员完全没有任何审美的把他的个人简介放在了诡异几何图案组成的背景上：

"金发蓝眼的大胸甜心，6英尺2英寸的身高和240磅的体重，53英寸的胸围以及10英寸的“巨物”让你充分感受高水平Alpha的英勇强悍。温柔的眼神，玫瑰花瓣般柔软的双唇和骨节分明的修长双手，则向你展示了他柔软的内心。

关键词：金发蓝眼，6英尺2英寸(188cm)，240磅(108kg)，10英寸(25cm)。"

旁边放着不知道是哪次巴基偷拍的照片。

史蒂夫羞赧地用手捂住自己的眼睛，他终于明白前阵子巴基死赖着不走睡在他家的沙发的原因是什么了。

照片中，早晨和煦的阳光从俊美的Alpha头上洒下，在他的头上形成了一个暖黄色的光圈。金发蓝眼的Alpha明显刚经历过汗水充分的洗礼，随着他的走动，不断有汗珠划过了他的耳朵，轮廓分明的下颚，粗壮的脖子，最后没入了他的衣服里。

小一号的纯白紧身T恤被汗水湿透，紧紧地贴在上半身形成了他的第二层皮肤，他擦着湿漉漉的头发，完美而紧实的肌肉线条一览无遗。厚实的胸肌八块腹肌被紧身白T勾勒出来，隐约可见泛着诱人粉红色的、跟硕大的胸肌不成比例的、小小的乳头。

而他的下半身，哦老天，这才是下面的Omega们嗷嗷叫着推荐的原因——他的下身穿着宽松的随处可见的塔吉特百货二十美元一条的运动裤，而唯一紧身的就是他的裆部，正确来说是他的胯下就像被塞进了一根长木棍一样，他的“欢乐杆”（joystick）把右边的裤腿绷得紧紧的。

这张照片中的Alpha明明穿着衣服，却比其他半裸的摆着各种性感姿势的Alpha更诱人。

更别提照片上还特别标注加粗加大的数字：188cm，108kg，25cm。  
下面跟着众多Omega长长长长的推荐和评论。

[这个Alpha散发着一股大雕的力量，我可以百分之九十九的肯定他是真的非常大！剩下的百分之一就等我亲身体验♡]

[我的天啊~请任意的蹂躏我吧~]

[一步到胃的享受]

[我现在不断幻想着自己在他强壮有力的大腿间，嗯~~~]

[他的信息素肯定是95度高浓度的伏特加，我光是想想他就醉得不行。]

Omega的评论多到史蒂夫一直下拉页面翻了几页。

我的老天鹅啊，我是个美术生，我擅长人体素描，不代表我要拿着自己的照片给其他人意淫自己吧。

史蒂夫觉得自己的羞耻度已经爆表了。他整个人热得就像是一只煮熟的龙虾，只能站在原地双手捂着几欲滴血的通红脸颊，紧闭双眼不想面对残酷的现实。

“噢，上帝……噢，我的上帝啊……噢，上帝……”他垂头丧气地不断发出低低的呻吟。

“嘿！老兄，如果你要祈祷就给我去教堂。不要挡住我的门口！”


End file.
